


Pink Virus

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill almost throws a register at someone?, I wrote this 3 years ago., Mysterious viruses of dubious quality, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: After licking a strange mushroom Will has become infected with a mysterious virus.





	Pink Virus

"Anyone who isn't confused really doesn't understand the situation." - Edward R. Murrow

  
~OwO~

"Just a few more notes..." Dipper hastily scribbled some notes into his journal before crossing out previous citations. For three months he had been working on making a journal about how demons functioned while in human bodies. Three grueling months filled with dealing with Bill and his brother Will (actually it was Bill who was the pain since Will's only problem was almost flooding the house a couple of times). 

"There, that should be all of it. Three months and I think I've gathered everything there is to know." He was proud of his extensive notes, some of which even had drawings provided by Mabel. When she actually came to visit that is, since her work sometimes took her away from Gravity Falls for long periods of time.

"DIPPER!"' Dipper almost jumped out of his skin with Will's yell. Since it was uncommon for Will's voice to even get above a whisper, yet alone a full blown yell.

"I'm coming!" He stashed his journal back under his bed and followed the sound of panicked crying.

He came to his Grunkle Ford's room where the crying could be heard from the other side. When he tried to knob though it was locked. Dipper knocked on the door gently and the sobs from the inside died down to sniffles.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Promise you won't laugh!" 

"Why would I laugh?"

"Y-YOU WILL!"

"I won't! I promise!" There was shuffling behind the door and then it was flung open. 

Standing in the doorway was Will, who looked almost normal. Except his hair was a bright pink and similar pink splotches littered his face.

"Will?" Said demon burst into more tears at the sound of his name and tried to close the door.

"I k-knew you would laugh!" Dipper stopped the door with his foot and winced at having his foot slammed.

"I'm not laughing! What's with the pink?" This time instead of closing the door Will threw himself into Dipper's arms. 

The demon was inconsolable as he hiccuped and cried into Dipper's shoulder. To Dipper's interest he noticed that even Will's tears had turned pink. 

"Bill d-dared me to lick a m-mushroom yesterday and now I'm sick!" Will didn't look very sick besides the sudden pinkness, but it wasn't like Dipper was an expert in demon sicknesses.

"Did you ask Bill about it?"

"No! He r-really will laugh at me!"

"He won't laugh. Come on, let's go ask him." Will reluctantly followed along as Dipper led them around the shack in search of Bill.

They eventually found Bill out front in the gift shop talking to Wendy. When Wendy saw them she gave Dipper a grateful look, which got the attention of Bill who turned around. 

Dipper wasn't wrong when he said that Bill wouldn't laugh. However, he hadn't been expecting the demon to scream and scramble over the counter to get away from them.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Uh, Bill?" Dipper looked to Will for guidance, but the other demon looked just as confused as Dipper. When Dipper stepped forward, Bill made another short scream and put Wendy in his path to block him from getting closer.

"STAY AWAY, PT! I'M WARNING YOU!"

"Bill, what's your damage, dude?" Wendy rolled her eyes as she looked behind her at the cowering demon.

"He's got the Shlucks!"

"The what?" Wendy looked like she was going to laugh, but stopped when Bill's grip in her flannel tightened.

"THE PINK STUFF ON HIS FACE AND IN HIS TEARS! PINE TREE'S BEEN INFECTED ALREADY!" 

Dipper touched his face, but didn't feel anything wrong with it. One glance up at his fringe confirmed that it was still brown. 

"Dipper looks fine."

"HE LOOKS FINE BECAUSE HE'S NOT A DEMON! BUT NOW HE'S A CARRIER!" Bill glared over at Will and Dipper as he backed up.

"Bill, don't be ridi-"

"STAY AWAY, PINE TREE!" Bill picked up the register and Dipper was glad that he already had inhumane strength written down, or else he would have never seen it coming. Him and Will were able to get out of the way and Bill released Wendy to make a break for the door.

"Bill!"

"NO!" Bill took one more look at them and then bolted out the door. When Dipper got to the door he caught the tail end of Bill's yellow raincoat disappearing into the trees.

"Well, that was useless."

"Dude, maybe you really should stay away from him if you've got him that spooked."

"I'll go ask Great Uncle Ford. Come on Will." Will nodded and grabbed onto the back of Dipper's jacket. The two waited patiently until there were no tourists looking before they slipped back behind the vending machine and made their way down to Ford's office.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper knocked softly and there was a resounding call for him to enter. He carefully inched open the door just in case Ford had something going on, but when nothing leaped out at him the two entered the lab.

Ford was hunched over a few papers with a pen tucked behind his ear. Dipper waited patiently for the older man to finish since he knew there was no use in disturbing him when he was trying to work. The only sounds in the basement were Will's soft sobs as he muffled his face in the back of Dipper's jacket.

"Alright, what is it, Di-" Ford furrowed his brows at Will standing behind Dipper. The demon quaked and after a few elbows from Dipper finally stepped out.

"GOOD LORD!" Ford was out of his chair and across the room faster than Dipper could blink. His whole body pressed against the wall as he stared at Will in surprise.

"Uh, Grunkle Ford?" 

"Dipper, can I have a word with you? Without Will." Will looked like he was going to cry again, but after a few reassurances from Dipper he agreed to step out of the office.

When Dipper tried to get closed to Ford though, the older man scuttled across the wall. Clearly puzzled Dipper gave up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Right there is fine, Dipper." Dipper rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor with a flop. He really wished Mabel was around because at least she could get straight answers out of people.

"What's up with you?"

"You brought an infected demon into my lab and have managed to get yourself infected with the same disease."

"I knew that part already. We just had a run in with Bill."

"How did that slimy triangle react?"

"That is the first time I've ever seen Bill run away from Will."

"Just as I feared."

"What?"

"Dipper, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to leave my lab and keep yourself confined to one room. Along with Will. It'll keep the virus from spreading and give me some time to whip up the cure."

"Why do we have to be confined? Bill implied that it was only really a problem that demons needed to worry about."

"DIPPER DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" Dipper jumped and hastily got off of the floor. He didn't know why everyone was acting so weird, but arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Fine, we're going!" Will was still waiting outside the door for Dipper and stopped making a puddle of tears on the floor when he came out of the lab.

"What's going on?"

"I haven't the faintest clue, although everyone else seems to know what's going on!" Dipper threw his hands into the air and huffed, though he had to calm himself down or risk flooding the whole basement with Will's tears.

On their way out of the basement they could hear the sound of a high powered cleaner.

Wendy was still at the cash register when they came up, but this time she gave them a wide enough berth.

"Sorry, dude. But I can't take the chance of getting sick with classes about to start back up in a week." Dipper understood, but Will behind him still whimpered.

"It's fine, Will. We're figure out what's wrong after Great Uncle Ford gets done with the cure."

"Do you think it's fatal?" 

Probably with the way everyone is acting. But he decided not to say that out loud and instead reassured Will that everything was going to be fine.

The two ended up back in Ford's room since there was already a mass amount of Will's pink tears there. They played a few games until Ford came into the room (and all decked out in a yellow hazmat suit).

"Grunkle Ford, is that really necessary?" 

"This is the demon version of pink eye, Dipper. This is completely justified." Dipper couldn't believe it. Everyone was freaking out over a pink eye like disease.

"That's it? Everyone's so concerned over pink eye?" 

"It's infectious like pink eye. No, its symptoms are much worse than that!" Will whimpered and scratched at the pink splotches that had moved from his face to his arms. 

"Why do we have to worry about it then if it's only for demons?"

"Because, it has a habit of mutating once it has hold of a suitable host." Okay, Dipper did have to admit that, that sounded pretty bad.

"A few hours soaking in the tub with my cure though should have you both right as rain in no time!" Ford patted Dipper on his shoulder and hustled the two of them into the bathroom.

"Unfortunately I don't have enough for two bathes, so you two will have to share. Here is the cure, you drop it into the running water and let it sit for a few minutes before getting in." Ford then pulled a small vial out of his pocket and gave it to Dipper.

"Please leave your clothes outside the bathroom." Was the last thing he said before exiting the bathroom and leaving Dipper more confused than when Bill had run away.

~OwO~

A few hours later and the two were finally able to get out. Since they hadn't brought any clothes with them Will had to borrow Mabel's robe and Dipper used his own. 

When they got outside the bathroom they were greeted with everyone in the family (except for Bill) wearing hazmat suits and cleaning the entire shack.

"Brotato! Hey!" Mabel had apparently come back some time while Dipper and Will were in the bath. 

"Aren't the suits a little much?"

"Nope!" Mabel beamed at him from inside her suit and gestured to Will's hair. 

"Is he still a little pink, or do I have glitter on the side of my suit again?" It must have been the glitter because Will's hair was back to being blue and all the pink splotches had gone away.

"The cure worked! Perfect!"

"Where's Bill?" 

"You know those shows that show the skittish kitties hiding in the trees and peaking out once in a while? That's Bill right now. He refuses to come out of the forest until everything is clean. Which is right now!" Mabel chirped with triumph and stepped into a portable shower to sterilize her hazmat suit. 

Everyone else followed suit and Ford gathered up all the suits with the explanation that he was going to burn them.

"I'll go get Bill and tell him to stop being silly! It's good to be back home!" Mabel gave them all one last salute before going down the stairs.

"Grunkle Stan? Do you know what this whole was about?"

"Not a clue, kid." It seemed Dipper really didn't have everything figured out after all.


End file.
